


Problems with Pastels

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Seduction, Couch Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Matt put him up to this, Omega Matt, Pastel Tord, Pastels, Reverse Cowgirl, Tord is embarrassed as hell, omega Tord, recliner sex, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Tord isn't the kind of Omega to be caught dead in anything even remotely soft or submissive. He'd rather kick it back in beat up chucks and torn jeans than flutter about in a skirt or thigh highs.But if it can catch the attention of his oblivious best friend and Head Alpha, Edd, then by damn he's willing to try anything.





	Problems with Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on Tumblr to write about Pastel Tord, and instantly I wondered how the FUCK I was going to write about that? Tord isn't the kind of guy to ever wear pastels, even if the thought of him in them is pretty adorable.  
> So I asked myself. What would get Tord in pastel clothing? Why, lets give his best friend and crush a kink for those kinds of outfits. And thus this fic was born.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

“So, what? You’re trying to tell me that the key to Edd’s heart…is by wearing froofy girly soft stuff?”

Tord wasn’t having any of this right now. When he came to Matt for help in wooing their head Alpha’s heart, he was anticipating something along the lines of, oh, I don’t know, actual advice? His legs were crossed over Matt’s bed, the other Omega idly painting his toes as that infuriating smile was all too wide across his freckles features.

“Scoff at it all you want, Tord. He likes pastel clothing! I follow his Tumblr and he always reblogs cute Omegas in it!” Matt tried to explain, lifting the purple brush from his toes and flicking it playfully at Tord. “Male Omegas, may I add.”

As much as Tord didn’t want to admit it, it wouldn’t be too far-fetched for Edd to take interest in softer, more feminine attributes in his potential mates. He seemed to be the kind of Alpha who would worship their partners, relish in any adornment they wore for him, and oh so carefully remove it with his large, calloused hands.

Not to mention he’s seen the way Edd looks at Matt whenever he decides to wear a skirt or shorts that day. It was enough to have the rowdier Omega’s blood borderline boiling. It wasn’t his fault he preferred sneakers and ripped up jeans! Dressing up like someone’s bitch was far from his to-do list.

But would it really catch Edd’s attention to drop his masculinity and pride just once to wear a brighter colored piece of fabric? It was hard to admit, but he found himself with his arms wrapped around one of Matt’s many stuffed animals. He buried his face into it, groaning. “You’re fucking right and that’s why I hate you for it.”

Matt was mainly amused from the comment, bottling up the nail polish and sticking his smooth leg out to keep the fresh coat away from his nice sheets. “See? I knew you’d see it my way! Now do you want my honest opinion of what you should do or not?” Matt made sure to keep the offer open ended. Tord was the kind of guy who needed a safe way to back out, or else he’d throw an absolute bitchfit.

It was only a brief moment that Tord remained silent, until he was lifting his head from his plushie haven and fixing Matt with a narrowed stare. He didn’t exactly like where Matt was going with this, sure, but he was willing to listen for now.

He’d absolutely regret listening to him 300 dollars later.

* * *

 

“Tord! You’ve got another fucking package in the mail!” Tom’s slurred tone called to him, the Alpha inspecting the neatly wrapped box with narrowed eyes by the time that Tord jogged out of his room to retrieve it.

He crossed his arms when he noted Tom shaking it in his hold, ear pressed to the side in order to figure out just what the hell the commie kept buying. “Well? Are you going to hand it over or what?” he snapped, impatient with Tom’s shit as he attempted to pull his broad arm down that had the box. He was fuming by the time that Tom shifted the box into his free hand and held it high over his head. “I dunno, should I? This is the tenth package this week. You ordering more hentai?”

Fuck this tall ass motherfucker and his fucking attitude. Tord was outright jumping to try and get the package, Tom’s drunken shenanigans driving him up a goddamn wall. The entire time he was just laughing like this was the funniest shit to his simpleton mind.

Finally Tord had enough. He reared his fist back, before bringing it down full force right onto the one thing that he COULD reach. Tom was nearly puking on the spot as he curled up in agony from the punch straight to his dick, clutching his bottle of Smirnoff close as the package fell from his grip. “You little fucking-“

Before Tord could feel the full blunt of the Alpha’s rage he was grabbing the package and making a b-line for the door, feeling so goddamn smug the entire time. That would teach the little motherfucker to mess with him.

He slammed the door shut and ignored the pounding of Tom’s fists against the door. It was true- he had at least ten packages sitting in the corner. Each one containing a different outfit that Matt so graciously supplied him suggestions to wear. He looked them over before gritting down and deciding it was about time he finally put his plan into action.

By the time he opened each package and laid them out on his bed Tom had finally gotten bored of yelling at him through the door. Drunken Alpha had a one way mind sometimes, and it was very easily diverted. He could hear the T.V.  playing a movie in the living room, with idle chatter between the other three roommates of the house.

It absolutely was now or never.

He looked over each item of clothing before deciding a skirt would be a safe start. He grumbled a bit as he shed off his ever so comfortable red sweater and jeans in favor of awkwardly peeling his boxers off. Sitting innocently on the side of the bed was a pair of soft pink panties, lacy with cute bows all over them. He didn’t like the way it chaffed up his ass or gave him an awful front wedgie- but he had to admit it looked damn good in the mirror.

He pulled up a pair of light pink thigh highs as well, covering the ensemble with a folded white skirt. It definitely looked nice, highlighting his freshly shaved legs. Hell, he never shaves for anyone- but today he made sure every inch of him was completely spotless. Yoga with razor blades in the shower was way harder than he wanted to admit.

But he was smooth from toes to crotch, and looked damn good when he pulled down a light pink sweater with white stripes over the sleeves. He tucked them into the hem of his skirt, before turning in the mirror and admiring the full get up. He didn’t want to add twenty clips to his hair, persay, but he had to admit he was feeling pretty cute with a little bow nestled comfortably at the base of his left hair swoop.

It was disgustingly cute, in fact.

He didn’t even recognize himself as the rowdy, trigger happy Omega that he truly was. He looked like some kind of bitch. Was getting with Edd really worth sacrificing his dignity and his sense of style? He didn’t know, but wasn’t about to question it now that his plan was finally falling into place.

He slipped on some comfortable white sneakers with heart Velcro straps, keeping the laces and flap untucked. He wasn’t about to wear heels for this- not now, not fucking ever. He was going to be as comfortable as he could in this hentai-esque weeaboo trash outfit.

At first he hesitated behind the couch of the living room, noting that Tom had sprawled himself over the entire expanse of it. Edd had taken his usual recliner, while Matt sat right between Tom’s legs as the trio watched a movie.

Tord gathered up every ounce of his confidence before strutting into sight. At first Edd didn’t even question his presence, merely seeing a flash of Tord’s hair and catching whiff of his scent. “Hey, Tord-“ he had begun, before the sound of Tom’s rolling laughter caught his attention. Edd seemed to be so confused as he turned to see what the commotion was about- only to finally catch sight of Tord’s ensemble.

He was speechless as the Omega crossed his arms self-consciously over himself from Tom’s laughter, cheeks flushing this adorable shade of red that complimented the look even more. He looked…softer than usual, so much smaller than his brash attitude made him out to be. It was almost a wrong look for the other. But Edd had to admit, he looked so fucking cute.

“H-Holy fucking SHIT, Tord. What are you wearing?” Tom wheezed out, having to clutch his own stomach and curl up on himself to contain his laughter. Tord was about to fix Tom with another harsh glare, show him that even in this outfit he would be more than willing to kick his ass. But Matt beat him to the punchline. Literally.

He had nailed Tom right in the dick again, the Alpha moaning out in agony from the second strike to his already abused knot. He was whimpering pathetically as Matt shook off his fist, fixing him an annoyed stare. “That’s what you get for being a dick.” He said, giving Tord a subtle thumbs up and a wink.

Edd didn’t exactly condone the violence, sure, but he was fixing his fellow Alpha with a stern look. His blank eyes were lined with tears, but he still had to get the point across as he pointed accusingly at him. “Yeah, Tom. Stop being so rude. Tord can wear whatever it is he wants.”

Matt hummed his agreement, before laying down casually over Tom’s lap and knowing full well that the other wouldn’t dare lift a finger at him in front of Edd. “Just shut up and enjoy the movie.” He teased as Tord looked about for a place to sit.

Tom wasn’t going to move, that was for certain. Matt was quite comfortable where he sat. So that left only one solution he could think of. He slid himself over to Edd, before planting himself firmly right into the Alpha’s lap. He nestled down until he was comfortable, noting how Edd tensed up in alarm from the motions. “Well, since Tom’s going to be a dick and refuse to move, you wouldn’t mind if I sat with you, right Edd?” He purred out, knowing damn well there was no way Edd would refuse.

He could already smell hints of Edd’s arousal; despite the way he was trying his best to stifle it with a friendly smile. He carefully shifted Tord onto one leg instead of having him actually resting on his lap. “Uhm. Of course! We’re watching The Big Named Monster right now.” he oh so helpfully supplied, Tord letting out an affirmative grumble as he settled comfortably on his new perch.

Throughout the movie, he knew that the Alpha’s attention had shifted from the show to his new ensemble. He could see the way his hands kept clenching at the sides of the chair, resisting the urge to feel along that smooth expanse of skin between his thighs and his skirt.

He had to be careful about his mental imagery- he knew he had to be at least a little wet being so close to the man he wanted to mate. The last thing Tord wanted to do was accidentally leave his pants with a notable wet patch.

But, god. He could see the way Edd was straining to keep his eyes off of Tord, smell the hitches of pure need the Alpha was exuding. It was as simple as stretching out along his stomach before soon Tord was feeling Edd’s hand shifting to “adjust” him. He found strong arms wrapped around him, Edd’s nose close to the side of his neck.

Tord knew he had to smell good. Even Tom was eyeing him from the couch, his spicy-sweet marker such a contrast to a usual Omega’s smell. He had the sharp undertones of cinnamon mixed in with a wispy smoke undertone. He was like burning incense. He tilted his chin ever so to let Edd scent him, trying to stifle his purrs. This felt so much more intimate than whenever he would crawl to Edd for helps with his heat.

It was a head Alpha’s duty to help his packmates through their heats if they didn’t want to be mated to another, and Tord had felt absolutely horrid every time he had to crawl himself into Edd’s bed for emotionless sex. He craved meaning, for intimacy behind the motions. Not a mechanical rut to stave of his body’s natural instincts.

This was just a little taste- the genuine attraction Edd was showing him. He was borderline ready to spread his legs when Tom’s grumbling tone pulled him away from the scene. “Fuckin christ, if you two are going to stink up the living room for the rest of the movie, this shit aint worth it.” He said, clearly territorial and trying to keep his own aggression down.

He respected Edd’s position as Head Alpha, but sometimes he just wanted to be the one getting a good rut in now and then. He stormed off, leaving Matt with just a bit too much room on the couch for one Omega. He looked over the expanse of the area, before sighing a bit as he kicked his legs over. “Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted.” He noted, watching Tom storm away from him.

“I think I’ll just retire to my room- enjoy the movie, guys!” Matt announced as he rose up from the seat, fixing Tord with a subtle wink as he sauntered off himself. That left just Edd and Tord crammed into a far too-small recliner, with an entire couch spreading open before them. But the thought of moving was an unpleasant one.

“So…” Tord began, resting his head back against the Alpha’s chest. “I guess I have a place to sit now.” he noted, before nearly wanting to curl up and die when Edd’s arms only tightened their hold on him instead of loosening. “I guess so.” He replied with, Tord’s hands idly resting against the broader pair around him.

“I could move there, if you want.” He offered, before having to bite his lower back to stifle a needy whimper when Edd’s tone dropped down into a husky octave. He could feel his breath along his neck, feeling his poor groin doing summersaults as a result. “And what if I don’t want you to?”

Tord was eager to subtly shift his hips over, almost wanting to cry at the sheer size of the bulge that Edd was sporting between his legs. He could feel the semi resting so comfortably against the hem of his panties, the heat from Tord’s crotch causing the Alpha to instantly buck up against him.

The Norwegian had to throw his hand over his mouth to stifle the needy whimper leaving him, before letting his body slump against Edd’s. “Then I suppose I better make myself more comfortable then, hm?” he supplied, reveling in the way that the friction between them intensified with the playful roll of his hips.

Edd’s hands flew down to his hips a moment later, breath leaving him in short pants as he dragged Tord closer against his crotch. It was like he could tell just where the Omega was leaking slick from already, grinding the bulge in his pants right at his overly-sensitive entrance. Tord was whimpering out from the sensation, hands flying down to grip Edd’s jeans between his fingers.

“Edd…” he breathed out a second later, before feeling those intoxicating rough hands sliding up the thin fabric of his socks. He loved the way Edd just had to pick at them for a moment, playfully snapping the elastic before moving up the bare skin.

He was spreading his legs by the time he noted that Tord wasn’t wearing his signature boxers. “You didn’t.” he groaned out, before Tord was having to hide his laughter underneath his palm as he let Edd’s fingers trail along the lines of his lacy underwear. “Oh, but I did.”

He had to stifle a pleased chirp when Edd was pressing two fingers against the wet spot soaking the material, legs trying to twitch closed only to be pulled back open by Edd’s free hand. He loved the dual combination of Edd’s fingers and cock pressing at him, eyes fluttering shut as he let the scent of arousal drift between them.

“You know- I really didn’t expect…THIS from you, Tord. You look so nice.” He said, and Tord was about to respond with a hearty thank you. That is, until Edd tacked on a short, “but..” at the very end of his statement.

Tord was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, before his entire body wracked itself in a shiver when cold air met his aching cunt. Edd had pulled the panties aside, arching his hips in a way that resulted in his now-freed cock slipping easily through his slick. Edd was a real fuckin’ big boy, it was no wonder that he couldn’t help but chirp out for more. He almost had forgotten about his drawn out but, until he seemed intent on finishing the statement.

“This really isn’t like you, Tord? Did Tom put you up to this or something?” he asked, ever so intent on mother henning Tord. It was almost ironic that he chose right then to slip the head of his cock inside. Tord was stuttering out a desperate little note for more, head thrown back at the stretch. He had ached for this for so long- he wasn’t about to let Edd’s concern ruin this.

Tord had to struggle to find his voice as inch after inch of Edd’s cock was guided inside of him. “I-I. Fuck. No, he didn’t. I just- know you really like this kind of stuff.” He tried to say, before his thought process went blank the moment he bottomed down on Edd’s cock. He felt so full and comfortable, with his ass press firmly to Edd’s thighs. He couldn’t help but grind down, losing himself to the sensations as he worked.

Yet Edd was pausing him for a moment, refusing to let the Omega move despite how his Alpha growled at him to mate Tord. “Wait- you did this for me?” he asked, before having to bite his own lower lip to keep his desperate snarl  from slipping past his defenses. Even with his hips stilled, Tord was rippling around him in the most delicious of ways. It was like he already had his knot inside of the other.

It was hard to keep his mind on track, but Tord was nearly crying in relief when Edd finally let him move. He had all of this cock inside of him but no way to ride it as he bounced desperately along the length of it. He was cramming it all in with each downwards grind, Edd’s fingers moving up to press right against his clit as he moved.

 He could cry from the stimulation it was so good, cumming for the first time around his cock. “Yeah!” he chirped, both to confirm Edd’s question and to let him know he felt so fucking good. Edd was pulling his thighs open by the time Tord’s orgasm finally ceased, settling him firm on his lap as the Alpha took over the work.

He was rutting deep into Tord while the other could only pant in an attempt to keep up, his whimpering pleas only increasing the longer Edd kept up the pace. He was falling deeper and deeper into overstimulation, eyes rolling back as he bit his cheek to keep up. He hardly even registered Edd’s words by the time he felt the Alpha’s knot swelling below him.

“You know, y-you didn’t have to dress up for me.” He tried to say, before burying his face into Tord’s neck and stifling a whimper of his own as the other was so weakly trying to buck down despite Edd’s control over the pace. If he could have his way, he’d ride Edd through twenty thousand goddamn orgasms if it meant he’d get stuffed full of that knot and feel this good.

He was baring his throat to the Alpha the second he felt his knot swell to a peak- before crying out in pleasure when he found himself stretching around the huge size. At first he was convinced there was no way he would be able to fit the widest portion inside of him- until an orgasm was catching him completely by surprise.

He felt wetness dribbling down onto the knot below him, head turning to static as that little bit of lubrication was all he needed to finally fit the entire size of Edd’s knot inside of him. He was mewling quietly as he felt warm rushes of cum filling him up, Edd’s fingers gravitating back to his clit to idly rub along it.

By the time that the Alpha finished emptying his load inside of Tord, the poor thing was shaking from a third and final orgasm. He slumped back against Edd’s chest as the scent of sex settled between them, his mind pleasantly stuck on cloud nine as Edd’s large hands felt along his swollen stomach. He felt like a complete mess, but in the best of ways.

He was content to lie just like that forever, before Edd was nestling his head into the cleft of his neck. Tord couldn’t quite make out the words that Edd was saying- until the Alpha rested his forehead against the side of Tord’s neck and muttered right against the shell of his ear. “You know, you didn’t have to change yourself to please me, right?”

Huh?

“Don’t get me wrong, you look really nice in stuff like this! But I like…Tord? I mean you’re still Tord of course, but I like my rough and rowdy Omega who would rather dirty his jeans in the mud fighting some beta who catcalled him. I like my Tord covered in bandages and bruises, hair mussed up and body sore from falling off his skateboard too many times. I like my Tord in oversized red sweaters that hang down to his thighs, or in black trenchcoats he bought at the thrift store.”

At first the Norwegian couldn’t believe the words he was hearing, eyes steadily widening as the threat of tears loomed eminent. Just the way that Edd was talking could have Tord on cloud nine. It was so… _wistful_. It was like he was talking about a dream instead of the man in his lap.

He could feel the arms around him tightening, a small chuckle rising from Edd as he tried to turn away. “Erm. Sorry. I sound like a total sap right now when I’m sure all you wanted was a quick fuck-“ Tord was cutting that thought off right now before Edd could even finish it.

He was turning around in the Alpha’s arms, keeping his hips still as he threw his arms so tight around Edd’s neck. He was smashing their lips together in a hasty kiss, months of tension and pining melting from his shoulders as he could just relax in Edd’s arms and finally feel *wanted*. He only parted back when Edd made move to, the duo staring at each other with hesitation between them.

It was Tord who finally broke that tension, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of Edd’s chin. He clutched the front of his green hoodie, feeling hot embarrassment moving through him at his next words. “Just- do me a favor and take a hint for once, Edd.”

The Alphas chuckle was like music to his ears, the soft moment between them leaving the afterglow of their sex all the sweeter. “Erm. I guess, for your next heat, would it be okay if I…marked you? If that’s what you’re hinting at here?” Uncertainty was dripping in his tone. He wanted to think Tord wanted to be his mate- but with Edd’s luck he could just be hinting towards a rather heated relationship instead.

Tord’s smile was sweeter than any of the candy colored outfits he could have chosen to wear. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any Dear Starboy references I'm going to kms by the way.   
> Anyways, did you like what you read?  
> Feel free to request a fic or commission me at morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
